figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Elements
'' series, showing their relationships to one another.]] The Elements are a set of alignments in the Astrostles Galaxy, each attributed to and represented by a particular characteristic or state of being. There are 11 elements officially created by Pseudolonewolf, with two more created unofficially by . Nearly everything in the Astrostles Galaxy is aligned to an element. The elements are represented by Elemental Glyphs, which typically vary from game to game. Kinds of elements There are six different kinds of elements: * The four Natural Elements, which nature is mostly comprised of. * The two Moral Elements, which form mortals' sense of right and wrong. * The two Spiritual Elements, which are vaguely defined, but seem to be mostly about the goings-on in parallel dimensions. * The three Neutral Elements, which represent matter and energy unaffected by other elements. * The single Deific Element, which is even more vaguely defined than the spiritual elements. Souls and pseudo elements The elements can further be divided into two overarching categories: 'real' and 'pseudo'. These categories are defined by the behaviour of Souls. Souls are unique in that, technically speaking, they are Aether-elemental. That said, souls tend to 'lean' toward or acquire 'tints' of a single element; it is unknown under what conditions a soul acquires a 'tint', or how this 'tinting' occurs. When a soul acquires a 'tint' of a particular element, it is generally referred to as an ' element soul'; a soul which obtains a 'tint' of Fire, for instance, is called a 'Fire soul'. A soul can only acquire a single 'tint' of a single element. The elements a soul can 'lean' toward- the natural, moral, and spiritual elements -are collectively referred to as the 'real elements'. Conversely, the elements a soul cannot acquire a 'tint' of- the neutral and deific elements -are collectively referred to as the 'pseudo elements'. This distinction is incredibly misleading, and can lead people to the belief that the neutral and deific elements are somehow 'not really elements', which is entirely untrue. The two wiki elements are neither 'real' nor 'pseudo'; they never appear in any of Pseudolonewolf's games or other media, and aren't technically elements at all, but rather constructs with the sole purpose of benefitting . List of elements Natural elements Fire Fire is the element of heat and flame. Fire souls tend to be passionate and quick-to-anger. They often make excellent leaders. Water Water is the element of fluids, including (but not limited to) water itself. Water souls tend to be intelligent and beautiful; presumably 'beautiful' means something different from physical beauty, as souls do not have physical forms to be 'beautiful' with. Air Air is the element of gases, such as oxygen, and their movements; it also incorporates electricity and gravity. Air souls tend to be random or chaotic in thinking and behaviour. They often become adventurers or wanderers. Earth Earth is the element of solidity, of stable materials, such as rocks or wood. Earth souls tend to be calm and wise. Moral Elements Light Light is the element of light - literal photons and the like; being a moral element, Light is mostly applicable to souls. Light souls tend to be selfless and just. Dark Dark is the element of darkness - literally the absence of light; being a moral element, Dark is mostly applicable to souls. Dark souls tend to be selfish, which often leads to violence and injustice. Spiritual Elements Aether Aether is the element of the soul, and of balance. Aether souls do not acquire 'tints' of other elements, as they are in their most natural state - they are 'pure', if you will. As such, Aether souls have the potential to take on many different roles. Presumably this means that Aether souls can temporarily take on the characteristics of souls with 'tints', but since Aether souls are so rare, there is little information on the subject. Fig Fig is the element of the mind, and of imagination. Fig souls are quite rare - perhaps more so than Aether souls. Because of this, there is little information regarding personality traits of Fig souls. However, they tend to have unique abilities, such as extreme creativity and imagination, or psychic powers. Neutral Elements None None is an element created by . It represents all things in the Astrostles Galaxy with no specified element, such as Silver Bubble, the Larval-type technique in Beast Signer. None was eventually split into Physical and Thauma. Physical Physical is the element of matter - more specifically, of matter unaffected by other elements. Physical is considered a 'pseudo-element', meaning that souls cannot acquire 'tints' of it; there is no such thing as a 'Physical soul'. That said, such matter is quite common, in the form of metal; unless the metal has been magically enchanted somehow (such as Moric's Security Orbs), it is by definition Physical-elemental. As such, nearly every robot or robotic being thus far encountered in the Astrostles Galaxy has been Physical-elemental. Thauma Thauma is the element of energy - more specifically, of energy unaffected by other elements. Thauma is considered a 'pseudo-element', meaning that souls cannot acquire 'tints' of it; there is no such thing as a 'Thauma soul'. That said, such energy, aptly named 'thaumatic energy', can be found nearly everywhere, and can be harnessed by magic circles; this is largely how Annunaki battleships, such as the one Moric was using in MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero, are powered. Trivia * In the MARDEK series, most humans have a surname prefix defined by their element; Fire is Fa-, Water is Wu-, Earth is Eh-, Air is Ae-, Light is El-, and Dark is Du-. ** This does not appear to apply to other races, however: Sslen'ck Ea-Sslenal, an Earth-elemental Reptoid, has Ea- as a surname prefix. ** This also does not apply to Akhmed Wobblescimitare. See also * Existence * Elemental Crystals Category:Elements